


Prime, Not Prime

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [68]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's time to kill the new Kell of House of Wolves. If they can find him.





	Prime, Not Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material. There are also a few lines from Tennant!Doctor Doctor Who.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

"The Rubicon Wastes," Aaron said as he got off of his Sparrow.

"It's a good of a place as any to set off the day while waiting for Variks to track down the new Kell of House of Wolves." Spencer was seating on a rock in the middle of an outcropping. He was facing a weird direction, and when Aaron looked that way, he saw that three Vex Goblins were staring at him.

Aaron wondered how long that had been going on. He also wasn't that shocked. If there were only the three Goblins, it wasn't worth risking the Cabal coming down on them, and Spencer would gladly play a game of visual chicken to see who blinked first.

"Don't blink," Spencer said.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Blink, and you're dead."

"What?" Aaron started to worry a little bit about Spencer until he saw his shoulders shaking. Aaron looked at the Vex to see that they were gone.

"It's from an Old Earth television program. Weeping Angels. They are time-locked and can only move when something isn't looking at them. I was reminded of it when I started the staring contest with the Vex. I used to listen to it when I was programming Rasputin with Ana. It's quite a lot of fun. I'll have to see if I can find the program on the Bray servers when we find one that's connected to the full mainframe. I had them on my personal servers, which Rasputin hasn't been able to locate a hub that can access it yet. The connection to my bunker is long gone, cut because the server itself is asleep. Or destroyed. I think we could have fun watching them as a family."

"Sure sounds like fun." It kind of did to Aaron. Jack was enjoying watching some of the old programs for kids that had been found in various formats that the Guardians of the past had downloaded to the servers. Aaron wouldn't mind sitting down and getting some relaxing in between missions. With the Taken's presence lowered across the galaxy, there wasn't a lot of deep missions done. Aaron walked up behind Spencer on the rock and looked toward where the small Cabal base was. There was Cabal all over it, but none were in combat mode which meant they had not noticed Spencer there, so they probably weren't going to notice Aaron either.

"Was looking, searching for new Wolf Kell," Variks said over the comms. He sounded a little strange, confused, maybe. Aaron had never heard his sound confused before. "Could not find one. Could not understand House Wolves tactics... bad tactics. Fight Cabal?" Variks laughed. "Could not find new Kell because there is no Kell. House Wolves follows a new god, a Servitor, a Prime. This is a pilgrimage, Guardian. And for faith, they will stop at nothing. Only one place the Prime can be. Only one place shrouded to sensors, hidden to tracking: Vex confluence, deep in Cabal base."

"I know where we are headed," Spencer said.

"Yeah?" Aaron waited for Spencer to turn before he started to help him up.

"We can make it past the Cabal if we race fast enough on the Sparrows. No sense in biting off more than we can chew. If the Fallen have started to worship the Servitor as a God, we have to assume that the Fallen guarding it will be massive. So let's not play war with Cabal."

"I agree." Aaron was kind of proud of Spencer that he had started to have a more military mind but also very sad. Spencer was an academic. He still got excited when he found something that he thought was interesting when they were on missions. He didn't show it when they were on them but afterward. Afterward, Spencer would delve into research. G.A.R.C.I.A. had taken to joining him when she wasn't occupied with Morgan that is. Aaron still shuddered a little when thinking about that relationship. He just didn't understand it. He couldn't imagine having a relationship where he couldn't just reach out and touch.

Spencer hung back as they raced toward the small base and then around the corner toward the more significant base. Aaron wondered why the change until he saw why. There was an Interceptor with no Cabal on it.

"How did you know this was here?" Aaron asked.

"I saw the Psion driving it get off and run back toward the base, so I assumed it was parked here somewhere. You have fun driving them, and it can fire weapons, unlike our Sparrows."

Aaron jumped on as Spencer finished talking, G.A.R.C.I.A. summoning his Sparrow back to where it was stored. Aaron still didn't understand how that worked and asking Spencer or G.A.R.C.I.A. was like asking how the universe started. Aaron was smart for what he had grown up with and how he had grown up. He knew the land and the people but the tech...it was all scavenged where it could be, and he was left to figure out the rest as he went. Aaron was sneaking into Jack's school tablet and reading things on there. It was the perfect level for him as far as technology learning went. Aaron figured that Spencer knew that and when he could, he helped Jack very loudly with his schoolwork. Spencer never made him feel stupid. They grew up in very different times.

Spencer had been allowed to indulge in his life and learn anything and everything. His parents left him wanting nothing, and it seemed that Clovis Bray had all but adopted Spencer into the Bray family and that meant having with whatever he wanted. Spencer was a good adapter, Aaron had learned. While he was conditioned for knowledge and being an academic, he had become a fighter with little issue. Protecting his brother and sister and his people as much as possible. His ability to learn as he did was good in that respect, he could take in all of the warfare information. Slowly he was working his way through all of the files of all of the Guardians who had lived from the Collapse and froward. He would be a one-stop-shop for all information needed, but he stepped up and did his job to protect what was left of the human race.

As a leader, Aaron couldn't really ask for anyone better. There was no way to run the Guardians like the Iron Lords were run. Most of the Guardians were regular Humans. Not nearly enough of them were military to where anything remotely like a basic training happened anymore. They were just shoved into fights. Though Aaron was sure, it was part of the reason that Crucible existed. It was training where there had been none before. It wasn't a shock that Lord Saladin had helped to create it. Aaron wanted to take the whole fireteam out into the wilderness and teach them better ways of surviving. Spencer seemed to do well in the desert environment of Mars, but he wondered how he would do on Venus in the jungles or Earth in the woods and deep country.

"Ready?" Spencer asked. Spencer waited for Aaron to nod before he took off. Aaron wasn't sure what he was going to do, but Spencer raced out of sight.

Aaron caught up slowly on the Interceptor, using its bursts of speed to surge forward. Aaron didn't see Spencer anywhere in sight when he came around the last rock outcropping to see the Cabal guarding the entrance to the base that they needed to use. There was, however, a few Cabal firing inside. Aaron grinned. None of the Cabal was looking at him. Aaron took out the Centurion with one shot while the Colossus was just too far away to get caught in the secondary exposure. Aaron focused on it next, hitting it time and time again, as fast as the Interceptor would fire. It died in a fiery death while the other Cabal scattered, but Spencer worked on picking them off, but none of them were too focused on turning their back to him because if they did that, their vents that were used for their exhaust from their breathing would be open to Aaron and that would not be good.

The area of the base they were heading into would take them to the Iron Line. Aaron knew that he couldn't take the Interceptor the whole way there, but this at least let them get through this area a lot quicker. When the last Cabal fell, Aaron jumped off the Interceptor and ran inside to join Spencer. Spencer was around the bend and waiting for him.

"Cabal? I wonder where the Fallen are?"

"Probably in the big room that accesses where we need to go, given our luck," Spencer said.

There was no reason to be slow about going through the tunnel it was never guarded, and it wasn't like the Fallen were all that quiet anymore. The doors opened that led to the room, and there was red all over the tracker. Aaron nodded when Spencer looked back at him. They both had Scout Rifles out. If there was red already, they could both stay back and pick off what they could. Aaron would remain back while Spencer moved forward when the enemies stopped coming to them.

A standard variety Servitor was up at the top of the ramp with Shanks protecting it, and it seemed Dregs were patrolling everywhere else. They worked on blowing up the Shanks first to leave the Servitor unprotected. It made it all very nice to just deal with the Drags as they tried to scurry from hiding place to hiding place. Aaron knew soon even the Dregs would stop coming out of hiding spots, and Spencer would have to breach the room properly.

When the dregs were nearly all dead, more red appeared from the side room area. Aaron turned his attention to them as Spencer chased the Dregs around to kill them. Aaron changed his gun to his Hand Cannon and worked on the Vandals. One-shot head kills were easy with them when they paused to fire at him.

"So bets on what's on the other side?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked as the doors started to open. Aaron hung back, and even Spencer moved back away from the door some so that whatever was on the other side of it would not get a few good swings in before they could get ready.

"We don't take sucker bets," Aaron said.

"Oh, come on!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

The doors opened, and a Captain rushed through. It looked a little shocked to not see them right there, ready for the attempted slaughter. Aaron fired to draw it's attention as Spencer worked on drawing the Fallen that followed to his side of the room and slaughtering them.

It didn't take long until the Fallen stopped rushing them and they could move on to the next set of tunnels.

"As best we can tell, the Wolves managed to slip past the base's outer defenses and set up a perimeter around the confluence. Even the Cabal are having trouble prying them out of there," Petra said over the comms.

Aaron watched Spencer's reactions to her words as they entered the Legion's Keep, but there was nothing there. He wasn't worried about her anymore it seemed. Petra seemed to be finding the right balance in her life from mourning her lover and stepping up to take care of her people. Aaron knew that if he lost Spencer, he wasn't sure how well he would recover. He had Jack that he would have live for, but other than that, he would be listless.

The Fallen were zealous in trying to keep Spencer and Aaron from advancing into the Keep any further. Still, it did them no good. The Fallen even brought out Exploder Shanks to try and stop them, but it did no good. There were a few Cabal that was trying valiantly to rid their Keep of Fallen and now Guardians but they soon too died.

At the top of the incline that led up to the confluence, there were a few more Vandals and a Reaver Captain. More Vandals rushed down, and Aaron had to wonder just how many more Fallen there could be there. The Cabal had been trying to route them, and their numbers had to be low.

"How many more House of Wolves Fallen do you think could be here."

"Fallen are like insects, they burrow and dig in, and you never know their numbers," Variks said.

"He means he doesn't know," Petra said. There was a bit of laughter in her tone.

When the Vandals were all dead, Aaron advanced in tandem with Spencer. There was a simple Servitor and some Shanks at the top. Those were very easy to dispatch. Another Servitor was on the far side, and Aaron hung back while Spencer went over to kill it. Aaron felt his world shake, and he turned around to see a Cabal troop transport getting ready to fire at him again. Aaron ducked away and got to where it wouldn't kill him in one blow. It stopped and dropped a load of Psions to fight against them.

"At least it's not their Taken brothers, the multiplying bastards," Spencer said.

"Agreed but it's still not good. This is too small of an area for a three-headed fight."

"I agree, but what can we do? We are here, and we can't leave."

"I'll come to you." Aaron disengaged from the Psion who was rushing at him and ran at full tilt speed toward where Spencer was just as Fallen ran from an open doorway towards Spencer's back. Spencer spun around just as a Vandal moved to strike at him. He unloaded a few shots from his Sidearm into its face, and that made the others hang back.

It was the effort of a few minutes to track down the Psions after killing the Vandals that were trying to take them out quick.

"Oh, dear," Petra said.

Before Aaron could ask what was wrong, Variks was speaking.

"Guardian, they have rebuilt Prime. House Wolves machine god of old. Destroy it. Destroy it fast!" Variks called out over the comms.

"AARON!" Spencer yelled.

Aaron spun around as he felt something behind him. He was eye to eye with the Servitor, Orbiks Prime was the name that was scrolling across his data feed on his HUD. Aaron pulled on the Light inside of him and manifested his Golden Gun. He shot it in the eye three times before he jumped backward. He spun in the air and took off running when he landed. Aaron heard Spencer laying down cover fire but also taking care of the Dregs that seemed like they were climbing out from between the shadows that were all over. Aaron wouldn't be shocked if they were. It was interesting to see, though.

"Get to a nest," Spencer said.

Aaron looked around as he tried to find somewhere that would be safe for him. He found a place, but he would need G.A.R.C.I.A. to watch him closely.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., I need your eyes on me the whole time. I need to get set up and start to peck off this Orbiks before he kills us or more Fallen arrive."

"You've got it, Mon Capitan!"

Aaron hustled over, using his jumping ability to make sure that he made it up where he needed to be. It wasn't but the work of a few minutes to get into position and to take his first shot at Mon Capitan. Orbiks didn't like it and teleported to a new area. Aaron would be okay where he was as long as nothing got up to him.

When not taking potshots at Orbiks, Aaron watched Spencer as he killed the Dregs that were around and would get a few shots in at Orbiks to push it back to where Aaron could fire at him again. It was a back and forth between them.

"Cover me, Aaron," Spencer said. Looking at him, Aaron saw that Spencer was covered by several Dregs, getting hit more than he was hitting them. Aaron started to pick them off as Spencer worked on what he could. As soon as Spencer moved, Aaron knew exactly what he was going to do as he jumped before a sizeable purple orb appeared and he launched it at Orbiks. Orbiks tried to move away, but the Nova Bomb just followed it. Aaron wondered what that was because it had never done that before.

The Nova Bomb caught not just Orbiks in its explosion but a few Dregs as well. Aaron saw it all in his scope, and he saw that Spencer seemed to change a little. His body swirled with dark purple energy.

"Damn," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"It's called Embrace the Void, and it's a special thing that Nova Bomb takes on with advanced users of it. It gives life back to the person who casts it, stealing it from those it injures or kills."

"The Light has started to do that?"

"Mainly with Void users. Those who have touched that Darkness but don't allow themselves to be steeped in it."

"Huh," Aaron said. Nothing had been like that before, but he figured that the Light had to evolve to fight the Darkness, but he hadn't been expecting anything like that.

Spencer's body started to take on a weird glow, and Aaron began to watch him through his scope, and then Spencer was gone.

"G.A.R.C.I.A. where did he go?"

"I don't know!" G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded frantic.

Spencer and Orbiks reappeared across the area, Aaron sighted over to them as quick as he could and fired at Orbiks to get its attention at him. Just as he fired the second shot, Aaron saw his track fill with red. He looked around to see that Dregs appeared everywhere again. Spencer drew Svet and Temno. He dashed away from Orbiks and started to hack and slash at every single Dreg that he got close to. Aaron began to work on the last little bit of life that Orbiks had to have left.

Aaron fired three shots in close succession, the last made the Servitor start to fracture, and Aaron knew that he was going to go. Before Aaron could yell for Spencer to get away, G.A.R.C.I.A. was doing it. Spencer ran for cover and got there just as Orbiks exploded, taking the last two Dregs trying to protect it out at the same time.

"Prime is dead. House Wolves will scatter. With no god, no Kell, House is broken once again. Hopefully this time, for good," Variks said.

"Good job, you two," Petra said.

Aaron looked at the feed and saw that for once, no one was listening in. He wondered why. Unless there was something else going on that was important

"Go home and cuddle your child and your wolves. This is over for now and hopefully forever," Petra commanded.

"That sounds like a damned good plan," Aaron said.

"Yes, it does."

The area was clear, so Aaron had G.A.R.C.I.A. call the Ceres Galliot to pick them up. It was going to be not long at all before they were home and Aaron was so looking forward to that. He wanted a little bit of calm to settle into some kind of routine with Jack and the wolves and just be with Spencer. There were more than enough Guardians that could handle everything else that was big for a while. They could stick to Cosmodrome missions and dealing with Fallen or Hive that got too interested in trying to get through the wall into the city again. He just hoped Spencer was okay with that as well

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
